Sonic X: Adventures in Equestria
Sonic X: Adventures in Equestria is intended to be a Sonic and MLP Crossover game Styled similarly to Early Final fantasy games with elements borrowed from World of Warcraft as well. The game takes place just before, Magical Mystery Cure, but is not intended to be canon. Development History Version 1 The first version of the game was revealed on Youtube in May 2014, showing off the beginning of the game. A second video was made and uploaded to show off the new extra mode, but not long after, the game file became corrupted and development started all over again. Version 2 The second version was revealed in late July that same year, showing off the remade beginning cutscene. However the reception wasn't as favorable as the first version and so the game's development started from scratch again. Version 3 This version of game was to be more reminiscent of version 1 with updated scenes, animation, graphics and a new engine to boot, but development would later begin again in RPG Maker 2003. Version 4 The fourth version was the first and so far only version to get released to the public, and only included a new prolouge sequence that was absent in all previous version. However due to many limitations being discovered that would make this game almost impossible to make, Development would once again start over in RPG Maker VX Ace. Version 5 This version brought us back to VX Ace and with a new and better side view battle engine that allow's fully animated character and enemy sprites, and more benefits. Currently the prolouge is being re-made with improvements and changes in the story. Version 6 The current version has moved development to RPG Maker MV and isn't playable to the public, but a video showing off a working version of the stage 1 Garrison was released in late May, 2018. It shows a very basic looking design, but this is just temporary as the focus is to get the garrison working first. Characters and Cast Playable Characters Ponies * Twilight Sparkle * Fluttershy * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle * Scootaloo Mobians * AshuraOrigans * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles 'Tails' Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog (Only available in Shadow's Story) * Rouge the Bat Possible Followers Ponies * Lyra Heartstrings * Doctor Whooves * Derpy / Ditzy * Tick Tock * Changling * Spitfire * Flaming Star * Coralina * Sparkler * Vinyl Sctratch More to be added... Summons * Princess Celestia (Twilight's Summon) * Princess Luna (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo's Summon) * Princess Cadence (Twilight's Summon) * Discord (Fluttershy's Summon) * Shining Armor (Twilight's Summon) * The Wonderbolts (Rainbow Dash's Summon) More to be added... Story *Currently being reconstructed* Gameplay/Features Much like the games it's based on, Sonic the Hedgehog: Adventures in Equestria is an RPG with the player controlling up to four characters at a time with turn based battles. Game Modes * Story Mode: Experience the games story. * Shadow's Story: Experience Shadow's story through the Gryphon Kingdom during the main story. This mode only features Shadow and Gilda as playable characters and is significantly harder then the main story. More to be added... Garrisons With the release of Warlords of Draenor (and playing around with the garrisons), Adventures in Equestria will feature a similar system. As such ALL characters that were originally Optional characters, are now followers you can recruit to your garrison. Following in WoW's foot steps, you will only be allowed Twenty followers for each save. UNLIKE WoW however you will be able to bring ANY one follower with you. Currently there will be three levels your garrison can reach depending on either your story progression or level. Their will also be trade skill building's to make Armor, weapons, and consumables. Follower Missions After much experimentation follower missions are 100% possible, how only one mission can be on going at a time. Let me explain each mission type: * Scouting mission: These missions have your followers scout out one of Eggman's bases, or one of his allies and has a chance of returning with a quest. Bring the success percentage to 200% will guarantee a quest. * Epic Scouting Mission: These missions have your followers scout out one of Eggman's heavily fortified bases. This mission can only reach a 100% success chance through follower traits and can not reach 200%, but it if successful they will always return with a quest that will have you face off against a optional boss that is a difficult as a major boss and will yield powerful rewards. * Resource Mission: These missions have your followers gather resources used for building and upgrading buildings in the garrison. * Assault Mission: These missions have your followers assault one of Eggman's bases or one of his allies and can return with useful rewards. These missions can either be left up to the success chance or be played directly by the player and yield more rewards then normal. Garrison exclusive quest lines Garrsion missions can yield non-canon quests restricting you to a specific group of characters. For example: * Super Lesbian Horse RPG quest line: This quest line has Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy transported to the same alternate universe as Super Lesbian Horse RPG. Taking place mere weeks after the events of the original game, Eggman has freed Javis and given him a replica of his staff. With Javis now on the loose again it is up to this world's Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy to team up with the Legacy of Equestra versions to defeat him and return them home. Completing this quest will reward you with the Super Lesbian Horse characters as followers and a whole new world to explore at your leisure. Cameos * The Doctor, Derpy, and Tick Tock from Doctor Whooves and Assistant, re-appear throught the game and eventually become possible followers. External link(s) Gamejolt Page Category:Fan games